Pruebas Rojas
by Capuchina
Summary: Scorpius Y Rosie Van A Casarse... Pero Si El Rubio Quiere Llegar Con Vida Al Ensayo De La Boda Deberá Pasar Por Algunas Pruebas Primero. 2.-El 17 de octubre
1. 1 En otoño

**Hola ustedes!**

**Ha pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo diría yo, tanto que estoy teniendo muchos problemas para escribir este saludo xD… ¿Qué puedo decir después de haberme ausentado por TANTO tiempo? (ni siquiera quiero contarlo), la verdad es que no quiero hablar de ello, digamos que pasé por momentos difíciles. Hace relativamente poco que ya todo volvió a su sitio pero hace ya mucho que me percaté de la falta que me hacía escribir…**

**Esta historia ya tenía eternidades en mi cabeza, incluso antes de que las cosas se tornaran difíciles y bueno, aquí está, porque lo extrañaba mucho y porque es bueno para mí. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron mensajes privados preguntando si todo estaba bien y me disculpo pon no haber contestado… ¡pero ya todo está bien! ^^**

**Sin más, espero que les guste mi nuevo trabajo y que ahora si TODO (dícese **_**yo ****aquí**_**) regrese a su sitio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pruebas Rojas<strong>

**En otoño**

Era un día perfecto, no hacía demasiado frío ni demasiado calor, probablemente producto de la época del año; octubre, que era conocido como el inicio del otoño… y Rosie Weasley amaba esa estación. Era muy probable también, que ése conocimiento inspirara a Scorpius Malfoy para pedirle finalmente a su novia algo que había dado vueltas en su cabeza desde el día en que se habían dado su primer beso.

"_¿Te casarías conmigo?" _le había preguntado el rubio después del más exitoso de todos sus momentos de galantería; el mejor de los restaurantes en la ciudad, el mejor vino, su mejor traje y el diamante más brillante de toda la joyería. Horas más tarde Scorpius se había regañado a sí mismo por no haber pensado en algo más _original_, pero ya que la pelirroja era la persona más difícil de sorprender, le pareció más sensato apegarse a la norma clásica de las novelas de amor. Aquella noche se había colocado en la vida de los dos jóvenes como la mejor de sus vidas, y la facilidad con la que _él_ había pensado que casarse era la mejor idea y con la que _ella_ había considerado que decir _"sí"_ era la respuesta más adecuada, parecía ser el mejor de los augurios.

Scorpius Malfoy se acomodó por décima vez el cuello de la camisa y respiró hondamente al subir el primer peldaño del pórtico que conducía a la casa Weasley.

Un viejo nerviosismo estancado en su estómago le revolvió la memoria… anunciar su noviazgo no había sido precisamente un paseo por el parque, Scorpius lo recordaba más bien como un trayecto de dos horas en el más desgastado y viejo de los trasladores, un traslador que por cierto llevaba a la hostil tierra de _"No eres bienvenido"_, lugar que conocía tremendamente bien.

Habían pasado ya cinco largos años de noviazgo y era de admirar la constancia con la que la familia Weasley lo seguía tratando, Scorpius no se atrevía a culparlos, él mismo no era el más orgulloso del comportamiento de su padre ni del suyo propio ee sus años en Hogwarts, más admirable aún era cómo había aprendido a sonreír ante las hirientes bromas, las miradas inquisidoras, los fríos silencios y los apretones de mano que iban mucho más allá en la escala de "apretón". Scorpius ya no concebía nada que pudiera obligarle a perder la compostura, tantos años de _diplomacia _habían hecho maravillas con su carácter, lo que hacía que su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional fuese un juego de niños.

Dos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta y Scorpius se detuvo, cerró los ojos un momento y pensó en cómo se sentiría después de _aquella_ visita; que no era como cualquier otra visita, de hecho la pelirroja insistía en que estas fueran las menos posibles, pero _ésta_ sería la noche en que anunciarían formalmente su compromiso en casa de los Weasley...

El rubio tragó saliva, ni siquiera su padre le había causado tanta aprensión; Scorpius había tenido tiempo de _comentarle _sus planes de boda una semana antes de que Draco Malfoy tuviera que salir de viaje por asuntos de trabajo y un simple pero confuso _"Bien…"_ parecía una cariñosa bendición comparado a lo que le esperaría a partir del momento en que Rosie usara su anillo de compromiso frente a todos. Scorpius atribuía esa sobrecogedora sensación a que no importaba cuan complicada fuera la relación con su padre, ¡era su padre!, tenía que amarlo le gustara o no y viceversa, venía incluido en los lazos sanguíneos, además, en su cabeza no figuraba la imagen de el mayor de los Malfoy ahorcándolo hasta morir tanto como la de cierto pelirrojo…

Antes de que la idea de huir cruzara por su mente, Scorpius se despidió del último aire de tranquilidad que respiraría en mucho tiempo y tocó la puerta…

No pasó medio segundo cuando su novia le recibió con energía y con la sonrisa más nerviosa que le hubiera dedicado jamás.

-"¡Hey, que bueno que llegaste!" –saludó Rosie, mientras lo abrazaba inusualmente fuerte.

-"¿En serio... no quieres reconsiderar tu elección de palabras?"- preguntó el rubio al tiempo que besaba los labios de su novia.

Rosie sólo sonrió y le condujo suavemente hasta la mesa del comedor.

La familia Weasley siempre se había caracterizado por ser intimidantemente grande, al menos lo era para Scorpius que consideraba comer con su padre en el inmenso comedor de la mansión Malfoy como "casa llena", también era curioso el hecho de que un aura rojiza embargaba el ambiente, esto a causa del tan peculiar color de cabello de la mayoría de los presentes. Incluso Rosie se sintió abrumada por el número de personas en ése salón que hasta hacía pocos segundos le había parecido tan normal y acogedor.

Roxanne Weasley era la más reciente integrante de la familia y no está por demás decir que era un auténtico torbellino a sus apenas tres añitos de edad. George y Angelina habían estado esperando otra peculiar sorpresa después de su pequeño Fred de seis años, y es que el pequeño pelirrojo era un adorable y tranquilo niño que prefería jugar en la solitud de su cuarto a visitar "Sortilegios Weasley" con su padre. _"Jura que es mío" _le había reprochado George a su esposa un día tras descubrir que su hijo había pasado la tarde resolviendo un rompecabezas, _"No, no es tuyo, te engaño con otro pelirrojo pecoso de ojos azules y sonrisa boba, idiota", _George había dormido en el sofá aquella vez. Gracias al ensimismamiento de su primo, las pequeñas Molly y Lucy de ocho y seis años respectivamente, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y de no ser porque Lucy había heredado el cabello castaño de su madre, habrían pasado por gemelas; Percy y Audrey solían tener problemas para separarlas, sus hijas eran tan unidas que incluso habían inventado un idioma secreto que sólo ellas comprendían y con el cual lograban desesperar a su padres, _"¿Qué hacemos mamá?"_ había preguntado Percy después de una discusión con sus hijas por excluirlo a él y a Audrey de _su_ "conversación", _"¿Pues cómo que qué vas a hacer?"_ había respondido Molly _"Vas a dejar a mis nietas en paz, y te vas a buscar algo más que hacer, ¡Ustedes eran siete!, ¡No vengas a insultarme, creo que puedes arreglártelas perfectamente con dos!"_. Muy a pesar de su edad, Molly y Arthur se habían visto obligados a postergar su "vejez" para después, ¿Quién iba a pensar que la Madriguera estaría vacía por tan poco tiempo?, cada vez que un embate de la edad se hacía presente en ellos, un nuevo nieto llegaba al ataque; un bebé que lloraba, una pequeño que quería que le leyeran, una pequeña que quería hacer galletas o una manada de cabecitas rojas que querían correr en el jardín; Arthur culpaba a sus hijos, ¡que si los culpaba!, no habían tenido la decencia de sincronizarse para sentar cabeza y ahora que creía haber terminado con sus nietos más grandes, nuevos traviesos y amorosos problemas llegaban a apretujarse en su corazón. _"Sólo falta que nazca uno el día que me muera" _se había quejado el día de la carta de Bill, que anunciaba desde Francia que el pequeño Louis, el tercer hijo de la pareja, había llegado al mundo perfectamente bien. _"Más les vale darnos un respiro" _habían ordenado Molly y Arthur, al notar como Albus y Leanne se miraban con ojos de ensoñación cuando cuidaban de Roxanne. A Harry y a Ginny les gustaba contemplarlos, nada les hacía más feliz, que el hecho de que su hijo menor estuviese enamorado, a diferencia de su hijo mayor, James, que parecía disfrutar de su soltería e independencia en Rumania con su tío Charlie (otro incorregible bribón) más que de la última rana de chocolate del mundo. Y es que Albus Potter se había enamorado de Leanne Longbottom, la hija de Neville y Luna, pues lo que había empezado como un tierno amor de Hogwarts se había convertido en una sólida y madura relación que prometía unir más fuertemente a las dos familias, y no era que lo necesitaran en verdad, mientras que Leanne y Albus esperaban el futuro con ojos de promesa, Hugo y el hijo menor de los Longbottom, Lance, parecían haber nacido en el mismo laboratorio. Ron y Hermione no daban crédito a sus ojos, inseparables desde pequeños Hugo y Lance se habían metido en más problemas que los gemelos Weasley y al mismo tiempo se habían ganado el respeto y la admiración de las instituciones académicas más prestigiosas del Mundo Mágico; era una truculenta contradicción de la vida, las dos mentes más brillantes de su generación estaban en manos de un par de jóvenes inquietos y revoltosos que aún a sus 18 años gustaban de hacer bromas a sus compañeros de Facultad. Aquello sólo podía ser cosa del destino, pues la cereza del pastel eran Lily y Lance, que habían jugado divertidos a no ceder por años y así parecían felices; miradas cómplices, honestos cumplidos, y un coqueteo sincronizado que arrastraban en cada sonrisa. La familia entera suspiraba de alegría, por años habían sido el cuadro perfecto de la familia feliz y la amistad inquebrantable; Rosie, Albus, Hugo, Lily, Leanne y Lance, sonriendo en casi cada foto en la repisa de la chimenea, juntos, inseparables, todo era perfecto…

…hasta el día en que Rosie Weasley había tomado la _única_ decisión que no complacía a todos los demás…

-"Buenas noches" –saludó Scorpius cortésmente ocultando con maestría su nerviosismo.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio…

Scorpius Malfoy se encontró a si mismo siendo observado por 21 pares de curiosos ojos, en su mayoría azules y ofreció su sonrisa más ensayada.

-"¡Buenas noches!" –no importaba cual fuera la situación, Luna Longbottom siempre era la primera en saludarlo.

El ambiente se relajó considerablemente en instantes.

-"Buenas noches querido… por favor siéntate" –le invitó con cortesía Molly, Scorpius no recordaba la última vez que había visto a la abuela de su novia tomar asiento en una reunión, siempre parecía tan atareada y pendiente de los demás que el rubio no podía evitar un cargo de conciencia al poner su propia comodidad sobre los hombros de aquella mujer.

Las platicas y las risas interrumpidas reanudaron su ritmo habitual con lentitud y Rosie aprovechó el momento para situarse junto con su novio en el extremo de la ovalada mesa, justo frente al lugar que ocupaba su padre.

Antes de que Scorpius terminara de acomodarse en su asiento, Molly puso frente sus ojos un enorme plato de comida. Era obvio que los Weasley habían empezado a comer sin él, Scorpius no culpó a Rosie, por el contrario, le pareció enamorarse más del criterio de su novia al no mencionar nada sobre su compromiso sin su apoyo.

-"¿To-to-todo esto es para mí?" –tartamudeó el rubio sonrojándose.

Molly le miró confundida.

-"Está bien abuelita, es sólo que… Scorpius no es una barredora mágica" – Rosie acarició el brazo de su novio y retiró con cariño la mitad de la comida en el plato del rubio.

-"Oh entiendo, lo siento querido… ¡Pero es tu culpa, casi nunca nos acompañas a cenar!, ¿Y yo qué voy a saber?"-dijo Molly entre risas.

-"Pues… _esta_ es una ocasión especial" –murmuró Scorpius ofreciéndole a la mujer una sonrisa sincera.

-"Es cierto abuelita, es obvio que Malfoy viene a verme a mí, ha pasado tiempo…" –Hugo Weasley se metió un enorme trozo de estofado a la boca y sonrió con sorna.

-"Hola Hugo, me alegra verte otra vez" –saludó Scorpius.

-"Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo" –contestó el pelirrojo con honestidad.

Rosie cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-"Hugo… no hoy, ¿sí?"-pidió la pelirroja mirando a su hermano con desaprobación.

Hugo detestaba rabiosamente la manera en que su hermana ponía al rubio por encima de él, ¡de él, SU HERMANO, por Merlín!, y aunque nada parecía perturbar a aquel enorme y fuerte joven, la preferencia de su hermana le encogía el corazón.

-"A decir verdad…" -siguió el rubio- "si vengo a verte a ti Hugo, Rosie y yo sólo te estábamos esperando"

Hugo se enderezó en su asiento y soltó su tenedor.

Y de nuevo el silencio en la habitación…

Rosie se aferró al los bordes de su vestido y se preparó para lo que vendría.

-"¿Esperándome para qué?" –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-"Bueno… "-comenzó Rosie- "obviamente le comenté a Scorpius de tu estadía y la de Lance en Bradford, por lo de la beca que ganaron y… estábamos esperando a que regresaran… también le escribí una carta a James pero, él no podrá venir hasta la próxima semana, él tiene… trabajo que terminar, tampoco Teddy, ha estado muy ocupado en su nuevo trabajo, de hecho…" -la pelirroja sonrió con visible cansancio- "no pude hacer que todos estuvieran presentes esta noche".

-"¿Esperándome para qué Rosie?"-volvió a preguntar Hugo como si la conversación fuera solamente entre él y su hermana.

Hermione cerró los ojos un segundo y miró de reojo a su esposo que no había probado bocado ni dicho palabra desde que el rubio había entrado por la puerta.

-"Sucede que tenemos un anuncio muy importante que hacer" –dijo Rosie subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz.

Los 21 pares de ojos pusieron atención.

-"¿Terminaron cierto?, porque si es así, podemos ir a celebrar al callejón Diagon, yo invito –apuntó Albus con el mismo tono socarró que su primo y Leanne apretó la mano de su novio con suavidad por debajo de la mesa.

-"No Albus, no es eso, pero gracias por tus buenos deseos" –contestó la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

Albus también resentía inmensamente la lejanía de su prima, ¿Quién se creía ese Slytherin de pacotilla para mermar la relación que tenía con quien prácticamente era su hermana?

-"No tengas miedo de admitirlo Rosie" –sonrió Lily imitando el tono de su hermano y de su primo- "si las cosas son como Al dice, nos duele tanto como a ti… créeme".

-"NO Lily, las cosas no son así" –farfulló Rosie comenzando a perder la compostura.

Lily bajó la mirada una milésima de segundo, no le iba a dar el gusto a Malfoy de verlas pelear, la relación con Rosie se había deteriorado mucho en los últimos años y la más pequeña de los Potter no concebía que fuera gracias a _alguien_ que el lazo que compartía con la que consideraba su hermana mayor se hubiera debilitado tanto.

Scorpius decidió que ya era demasiada la tensión a la que Rosie había tenido que responder y tomándola de la mano, reunió todo el valor de sus entrañas para decir:

-"Rosie y yo vamos a casarnos… he venido para pedir formalmente su mano... pero ya es un hecho, _vamos a casarnos_".

El silencio nunca había sido tan ensordecedor…

-"Se lo propuse hace una semana –continuó el rubio- y ella me concedió el honor de aceptar" –concluyó con una sonrisa.

Rosie, sacó con sumo cuidado el deslumbrante anillo de compromiso de su bolsillo y lo colocó en su dedo anular izquierdo.

-"Nos casaremos a finales de este mes, en otoño… " -siguió la pelirroja- "tal vez es muy poco tiempo para prepararlo todo pero Scorpius y yo lo hemos pensado con detenimiento y resulta perfecto; nuestras carreras marchan excelente, nuestra economía es por demás favorable, nuestra edad es la correcta, ambos estamos a punto de concluir grandes proyectos en nuestros respectivos empleos y para ése entonces será un buen momento para tomarnos unos días de descanso, si todo sale como lo planeamos podremos tomarnos varias semanas para nuestra luna de miel, además…" -la pelirroja sonrió con ternura- además… me encanta el otoño".

Ni Rosie ni Scorpius habían presenciado un silencio más sepulcral que aquel, tan pesado que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

Roxanne abrazó su unicornio de felpa sorprendida por la quietud, las pequeñas Lucy y Molly se miraron intrigadas ante el repentino cambió en el humor de su familia, mientras que el pequeño Fred observaba como sus abuelos habían palidecido de repente, en especial su abuelo Arthur que había dejado caer el libro de fotos que le mostraba. George y Percy se miraron desubicados y experimentaron un extraño mareo mientras que Angelina y Audrey no pudieron más que tomar con fuerza la mano de sus respectivos esposos. Leanne y Lance miraron al trió de primos con preocupación, Lily, Hugo y Albus paseaban su mirada de Rosie a Scorpius estupefactos ante la noticia, Luna y Neville compartían el sentimiento de sus hijos mientras observaban a Harry y a Ginny, que pálidos como la nieve dirigieron una mirada despavorida a una no tan sorprendida o al menos no tan atormentada Hermione, que casi con temor volvió sus ojos hacia su esposo…

Y entonces todos volvieron la mirada hacía él… Ronald Weasley… estaba furioso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?, espero no estar muy oxidada. <strong>

**No estoy segura de poder seguir cumpliendo mi tradición de actualizar cada viernes, pero lo voy a intentar ^^**

**Gracias por leer y… **

**Besos Capuchinos! x3**

**Posdata: Esta vez no todo viene de mi imaginación, en la página del **_**The Sunday Times**_**, la querida J.K. publicó nuevos detalles de la vida de nuestra familia favorita. La**** pueden buscar como: "The unwritten story of Harry's friends and their children".**

**Como se percatarán después de leer el artículo, la nueva familia Longbottom y con esto me refiero a Lance y Leanne, sí me pertenecen xD**


	2. 2 El 17 de octubre

**Hola Ustedes!**

**Ya sé que prometí que me esforzaría por publicar un capítulo nuevo cada viernes, pero hagamos de cuenta que eso nunca sucedió, vale? xD! . La verdad la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo y energía, es un plan cuatrimestral malvado y luego no tengo tiempo ni para cortarme las uñas T.T es muy triste, PERO, acabo de salir de vacaciones y estoy feliz como una lombriz! xD**

**Espero que les guste ^^ , nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

><p><strong>El 17 de octubre<strong>

El día había amanecido demasiado triste para su gusto. Niebla fría y húmeda, cielo gris y amenazas de lluvia en el cielo. Rosie Weasley se sentó al borde de su cama y miró por la ventana, claro que prefería mil veces el frío al insoportable calor del verano, pero aquella mañana se le antojaba muy desesperanzadora. Miró el deslumbrante diamante en su dedo anular y recordó la plática que había tenido con su novio días atrás. _"Es sólo un día, después podremos enfocarnos en todo lo demás"_, esas palabras sonaban demasiado bobas para ser de ella. No sería sólo un día, de hecho, a la noche que anunciaron su compromiso le seguían muchos días de tortuosas reacciones todavía. Rosie suspiró. _"Cuando menos lo esperes tu mayor preocupación será encontrar tu vestido", _le había dicho Scorpius para hacerla sonreír. ¡Y cómo le hubiera gustado!, llenar su agenda con preparativos de boda, pasear por las tiendas seguida de sus primas y amigas buscando blancas y suaves texturas para aquel evento tan especial; justo como era costumbre. Durante los últimos 10 años había asistido a varias bodas, todas en la Madriguera porque era de la buena suerte, todas en la ahora limpia e inmensa mazmorra porque era muy acogedora y todas supervisadas bajo el estricto escrutinio de Molly Weasley porque ella convertía cada detalle en un toque de amor.

Un suspiro más y Rosie miró su reloj, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y el silencio general de la casa le indicaba que nadie se había levantado aún, extrañamente aliviada de esa soledad, la pelirroja se dirigió al cuarto de baño para alistarse. Al menos seguía habiendo situaciones que podía controlar, porque todo en su oficina estaba bajo control.

Absolutamente nadie se había sorprendido por el asenso de Rose Weasley, quien había demostrado ser más que capaz de ocupar el segundo puesto después del jefe de su departamento. El señor Powell, era un talentoso pero miserable hombrecillo que se regodeaba en su posición superior, claro que como era de esperarse, no podía darse el mismo gusto con la pelirroja, para quien no había encontrado queja alguna, ¡y vaya que las había buscado!, pero desde que la mayor de los Weasley-Granger había puesto un pie en esa oficina, acompañada de su apabullante currículum de logros especiales en Hogwarts, no existieron limites para su acenso.

Rosie bajó las escaleras con desgano, se paseó por la pulcra cocina sin ánimos de probar bocado y triste ante la idea que le producía no querer ver a su familia, entró a la chimenea con red flu que la llevaba todos los días a una chimenea en el Ministerio. Rápidamente el ambiente se llenó de barullo y remolinos de gente en túnicas negras moviéndose de aquí para allá se apretaron contra ella. Rosie no pudo más que sonreír, algo en el usual alboroto del Ministerio de Magia la hacía sentirse feliz, respiró hondo y con nuevos bríos de ánimo se dirigió al elevador mágico que la conduciría hasta su departamento. Apenas se abrió la puerta Rosie sonrió aún más al ver una cara conocida.

-"Hola jefa, ¿Es que jamás podré llegar a la oficina antes que tú?" –saludó un apuesto chico trigueño.

-"Sigue intentando Alen" –Rosie se acomodó junto a su asistente en el elevador convenientemente vacío y apretó el botón correspondiente a su piso.

Cuando Rosie ascendió de puesto y solicitó una asistente pensó que sólo chicas aplicarían para el puesto, pero Alen Mitchell se convirtió rápidamente en una agradable sorpresa. Bastó sólo una entrevista para que el joven de 23 años mostrara estar altamente calificado para el puesto y aunque la relación se había tornado un poco incómoda al principio gracias a los celos innecesarios de Scorpius, el asunto quedó olvidado una vez que Alen se confesó profundamente enamorado de su novia de la universidad, chica que la propia Rosie consideró absolutamente adorable desde que la conoció.

Alen la observó con sus impacientes ojos grises y se aclaró la garganta innecesariamente.

-"Nada que quieras contarme" –preguntó el chico.

-"En realidad no" –dijo Rosie evitando mirarlo.

Alen abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

El elevador volvió a abrirse y un hombre con semblante apresurado se acomodó a un lado de los jóvenes.

-¡Tu padre lo mato!, ¿lo mató verdad?, ¡por Merlín! –gritó el trigueño con divertida indiscreción y el hombre en el elevador miró a Rosie con ojos despavoridos.

La pelirroja sonrió abochornada y apretó con fuerza el antebrazo de su asistente.

_"Nivel 5 – Oficinas del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional"_– anunció una apacible voz y Rosie arrastró al muchacho fuera del elevador.

-¡Claro que no!, y te agradecería que no vayas por ahí injuriando a mi padre –masculló la pelirroja caminando hacia su cuartel.

_Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica_

Ambos entraron por las inmensas puertas de roble y un acogedor y elegante confort los envolvió. La Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica era una de las más finas estancias en el Ministerio, dado que ahí usualmente se trataban asuntos políticos.

-Señorita Weasley, Señor Mitchell –saludó el jefe del departamento con falsa cortesía.

-Buenos días Señor Powell –dijeron al unísono los chicos con tono respetuoso.

-¿Es sólo mi parecer o usted resplandece hoy Señorita Weasley? –preguntó el regordete hombrecillo de apenas 1.60m de estatura.

Rosie abrió la boca para contestar cuando el hombre la interrumpió:

-¿Es usted o el diamante que luce en su mano? – Adolf Powell tomó la mano izquierda de Rosie y miró la piedra con envidia –Ni siquiera me atrevo a adivinar los quilates, espero que no le cause problemas para escribir, esta preciosidad debe pesar una tonelada.

Rosie y Alen rieron fingidamente.

-Permítame ser el primero en felicitarla por su compromiso Señorita Weasley, es usted muy afortunada, el Señor Malfoy es un hombre intachable, si alguien me hubiera dicho años atrás que las familias Malfoy y Weasley se unirían bueno… -el hombre dejó escapar una risilla y esta vez sólo Alen fingió simpatía- las cosas que pasan… en fin, no necesito recordarle que a pesar de su compromiso y de lo feliz que me hará asistir al evento, no puede darse el lujo de descuidar sus obligaciones aquí.

-No se preocupe Señor Powell eso no sucederá –dijo Rosie entre dientes pero con suficiente diplomacia para engañar al Ministro de Magia.

-Muy bien, felicidades otra vez, ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender unos negocios en el otro departamento, y ¡ah! no olvide que necesito con urgencia el reporte COMPLETO de la reforma en los permisos de aparición… – el Señor Powell limpió innecesariamente sus diminutos lentecillos con un pañuelo de seda- para esta tarde.- terminó con una sonrisa petulante y guardó su pañuelo dentro de los pliegues de su túnica dos tallas más chica que la que debería usar pero indudablemente costosa.

-Por supuesto Señor Powell, lo tendrá antes del almuerzo –contestó Rosie con una sonrisa.

El mago arrugó la nariz con altanería y salió por la puerta principal seguido de tres de sus asistentes personales.

Rosie rodó los ojos con cansancio y se dirigió a su oficina.

-¡El Señor Powell debe estar bromeando! –masculló Alen siguiéndole el paso a la pelirroja – ¡Imposible que terminemos ese reporte para esta tarde!.

-No lo necesita para esta tarde, la junta con el Consejo es hasta dentro de dos semanas… -Rosie abrió la puerta de su oficina y permitió que el chico pasara primero- además no importa… tengo el reporte listo desde hace días.

Alen cerró la puerta tras de sí entre aliviado y asombrado por la competencia de su jefa.

-Soy tu asistente, se supone que debes dejar algo de trabajo para mí – comentó el trigueño intentando hacerla sonreír. Rosie se quitó el abrigo, dejó el resto de sus cosas sobre el amplio escritorio y se dejó caer en el asiento fatigada. -¿Estás bien? –esta vez Alen retomó el tema con mucho más tacto.

-Sí… estoy bien, sólo algo… -comenzó la pelirroja- no tuve una buena noche.

Alen se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y sonrió con ternura.

-Prometo dejar de injuriar al honorable Señor Weasley y quemar los 900 volantes de "Desaparecido" con la cara de Scorpius que hice ayer si me dices qué pasó.

Rosie soltó una suave pero sincera risa.

-Digamos que… las cosas no salieron como las planeé –dijo finalmente con la sonrisa triste.

Alen se acomodó en su silla dispuesto a escuchar el resto de la historia y Rosie continuó:

-Para empezar ni siquiera fue una cena formal, o al menos nadie en mi familia lo comprendió así, tú sabes _todos_ en casa, toneladas de comida, niños y todos en su ropa más… cómoda –susurró la pelirroja haciendo un puchero –gracias a Merlín que le dije a Scorpius que sería "muy familiar" o se habría aparecido en túnica de gala- Alen rió- no pude hacer que siquiera lo esperaran para empezar a comer, puesto que todos llegaron a la hora que mejor les pareció, después los acostumbrados "comentarios de bienvenida" de mis primos y ahora que Hugo está en casa ya te imaginarás…

Alen chasqueó la lengua comprendiendo la situación.

– Y… ¿después?, digo, ¿la noticia?… -preguntó el chico con cuidado.

Rosie suspiró.

-La noticia… bueno… nadie dijo nada y…

-No, no… –interrumpió Alen- me refiero a tu papá… ¿Cómo tomó la noticia tu papá?

-¡Mi papá! –se quejó Rosie con exasperación- ¡juré que explotaría de la ira!, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad y de destruir su tenedor se levantó furibundo de su asiento… pensé que lo golpearía, nunca vi a Scorpius tan asustado, pero en lugar de eso se encerró en el cobertizo; mi mamá lo siguió y le pidió con _todo_ el amor que le tiene que saliera para hablar, pero mi papá no respondió… así que ella empezó a gritar, más bien a vociferar diría yo –recordó Rosie con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar.

Alen dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y Rosie no pudo más que reírse con él.

-¡Fue un circo!, en serio, estaba tan, tan avergonzada, pobre Scorpius –siguió Rosie resignándose a tomarlo con humor- mi abuelita fue a unírsele a mi mamá, mi abuelito fue a unírsele a ella, mi hermano gritó, mis primos gritaron, mis primas gritaron, mis sobrinos gritaron, mis tíos les gritaron, mis tías les gritaron, hicieron llorar a la pobre Roxanne y si tuviéramos perro el pobre animal habría aullado de desconsuelo –Rosie comenzó a carcajearse también y lo que hacía tan solo una día le había parecido la noche más vergonzosa de su vida hoy podía admitir abiertamente que el asunto era por demás cómico- al final… -terminó Rosie recuperando la compostura- la única felicitación que recibimos fue por parte de mi tía Luna –la pelirroja sonrió.

-Amo a la Señora Longbottom –apuntó Alen aún doblándose de la risa- habría pagado por estar ahí, sin duda fue todo un suceso.

-No seas malo – dijo Rosie golpeándolo en el brazo- tú tienes mucha suerte, tus padres aman a Claire.

-Más de lo que me aman a mí–dijo Alen limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Absolutamente NADA salió como yo lo había planeado… ¿pero sabes qué? –Rosie se levantó con el ánimo renovado- no importa, ¡no importa porque la que se va a casar soy yo!, ¿me habría gustado que las cosas fueran de otra forma?, ¡sí!, pero no voy a dejar que eso arruine el día más importante de mi vida, soy perfectamente capaz de planear la boda de mis sueños YO SOLA, ¡incluso seré mi propia dama de honor si es necesario!

-¡Esa es mi jefa! –aplaudió Alen exagerando el gesto con alegría.

-Espera tu invitación pronto Alen, me voy a casar el 17 de octubre y nadie, ¡ni siquiera mi padre va a poder evitarlo!

Alen la abrazó con fuerza y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Perdón Señorita Weasley, pero el Señor Powell recién volvió con el Señor Doge y desean hablar con usted, la esperan en la sala principal –anunció uno de los asistentes del Señor Powell.

-Gracias Bastor, estaré ahí en seguida.

Rosie y Alen se miraron confundidos.

-¿Elphias Doge?, ¿El Mago Jefe del Wizengamot? –preguntó Alen - ¿Qué querrá?

-Ni idea –respondió Rosie acomodándose la túnica.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala principal del departamento, donde el Señor Powell y el Señor Doge ya los esperaban con una humeante taza de té.

-¡Y aquí está la famosa Rose Weasley!, siéntese Señorita Weasley, por favor –El Señor Powell se veía por demás animado.

-No puedes ser tú... la pequeña de Ronald Weasley –dijo el Señor Doge con tierna melancolía. Elphias Doge había pasado a ser el Mago Jefe del Wizengamot tras la muerte de Dumbledore, era un hombre ya muy viejo pero muy respetado en la comunidad mágica gracias al excelente trabajo que había desempeñado durante todos estos años – la última vez que te vi eras apenas una bebé y tu padre te había traído a conocer el departamento de Aurores, le extrañamos mucho cuando se fue, tengo entendido que ahora tiene una tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon.

-Sí señor, con mi tío George –dijo Rosie sentándose junto a él enternecida por el esfuerzo que ponía aquel hombre de edad tan avanzada en utilizar las palabras correctas.

-Fue una buena elección si me lo preguntas, nadie con hijos debería ser Auror, tu padre no quiso perderse sus mejores años y respeto eso… -terminó el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, bueno suficiente de saludos, Señorita Weasley, el Señor Doge está aquí porque tiene un trabajo muy importante para usted –se apresuró el Señor Powell – dígale Señor Doge.

-Señorita Weasley me veo en la necesidad de poner en sus manos un trabajo que ciertamente no le corresponde, pero no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para hacerlo.

Rosie escuchó con cuidado.

-Tenemos una situación delicada en el Wizengamot, los tiempos han cambiado y es triste reconocer que la reforma de la Ley Mágica no sirve para estos días, no servía en los días del Señor Tenebroso, no servía en los días antes del Señor Tenebroso y me temo que seguirá sin ser la adecuada para lo que sea que nos depare el futuro. –el hombre hizo una pausa y continuo- No estoy diciendo que las leyes son incorrectas sólo son... inadecuadas. El Ministro de Magia pasa la mitad del día firmando autorizaciones y cláusulas que permitan al Wizengamot llegar a la solución más justa.

-¿Me está pidiendo que reformule la Ley Mágica? –preguntó Rosie apabullada y parpadeando varias veces.

El Señor Doge dejó escapar una risita.

-No mi niña, sólo te pido un nuevo orden para los estatutos del Wizengamot, tu preparación en cuanto a la Ley Mágica, tu conocimiento de la organización del Ministerio y la perspectiva de justicia que corre en tu familia es exactamente lo que busco; te pido que las reglas del consejo se limpien de impiedades para el próximo juicio… el 16 de octubre, en poco menos de un mes.

-¡Un mes! –gritó la pelirroja, sonrojándose inmediatamente ante su reacción.

-¡Pues ya está!, le dije Señor Doge, la Señorita Weasley aquí presente tiene muchas cosas en que pensar por ahora, ya sabe… flores, vestidos… lo mejor será delegar el trabajo a alguien más –apuntó el Señor Powell más que encantado.

Rosie le dirigió una mirada llena de indignación.

-El Señor Powell me comentó tu compromiso con el joven Malfoy, felicitaciones. Yo entiendo si justo ahora no quieres atender a este proyecto, pero me permito recalcarte una vez más que no puedo pensar en nadie más para hacerlo.

Alen y el Señor Powell dirigieron su mirada a la pelirroja, que respirando hondo dijo:

-Lo haré.

_¿Qué?_ – fue la pregunta de Alen y el Señor Powell al unísono.

-Lo haré –reiteró Rosie- puedo hacerlo.

-Rosie la boda… -susurró Alen en su oído con discreción.

-Puedo hacer las dos cosas, soy perfectamente competente y no defraudaré al Señor Doge –la pelirroja estrechó firmemente la mano del complacido mago.

-¡Perfecto!, pasa a mi oficina en una hora y tendré todo listo para que mis consejeros y yo te detallemos el proyecto –dijo entusiasmado el Señor Doge y levantándose con dificultad volvió a estrechar la mano de Rosie y dejó la habitación ayudado por los asistentes del Señor Powell.

-¡Señorita Weasley le recuerdo que esto es un trabajo muy serio y no admitiré que…! –comenzó el Señor Powell.

-No habrá ninguna queja –interrumpió Rosie con decisión- con su permiso Señor Powell tengo que prepararme para una junta en el Wizengamot.

El hombrecillo se quedó a media palabra y carcomiéndose de furia mientras la pelirroja salía seguida por Alen, ninguno de los dos mencionó palabra hasta llegar a la oficina de la chica.

-¿Rosie estás segura de esto? –preguntó Alen apenas cerró la puerta- Es demasiado trabajo.

-¿No entiendes?, esto sería maravilloso para mi carrera, una reformulación de la Ley Mágica para el Wizengamot, ¿cómo podría decir que no?, y no voy a darle el gusto al idiota de Powell. Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer esto –respondió Rosie emocionada.

-¿La boda y el proyecto?, ¡no puedo pensar en cuál es la más demandante de las dos! – siguió el muchacho –Rosie todavía puedes cambiar de opinión.

-Sólo tengo que reorganizar algunos planes y… -la pelirroja empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación, con una sonrisa clara en su rostro.

Alen la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

_-Es un día antes de la boda._

Y la sonrisa de Rosie se esfumó por completo…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal?<strong>

**La historia toma un poco más de ritmo en los siguientes capítulos y espero poder actualizar más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**

**Por cierto, ya sé que es una pregunta muy tardía pero cuéntenme cómo les fue con la última peli, yo en lo particular veo las películas de Harry como eso, películas, no espero la magia del libro en ningún momento y sucede que estoy enamora de Rupert Grint así que a mí me encantó xD, la única queja que podría tener es que el beso de Ron y Hermione no se vio "de frente" pero estuvo bien, amé la película por ser el final y he de decir que son los mejores efectos que he visto (la vi en 3D), ustedes qué tal? . Cuéntenmelo todo xD**

**Besos Capuchinos! **


End file.
